Other Spink and Other Forcible
Other April Spink and Other Miriam Forcible are supporting antagonists of the Laika's 1st full-length animated feature film Coraline, which is based on the 2002 English dark fantasy children's novel of the same name by Neil Gaiman. Created by the Beldam, they were used to try to help trick Coraline Jones into staying in the Other World. Other Spink was voiced by Jennifer Saunders (who also played the Fairy Godmother in DreamWorks' Shrek 2), and Other Forcible was voiced by Dawn French. Appearance In the beginning, Other Spink and Other Forcible looked identical to their real counterparts. Other Spink was dressed as a mermaid, her hair tied-back and wearing nothing but an ornate green bra and white trousers beneath her fish-tail. Other Forcible was dressed like Venus from the painting The Birth of Venus, wearing ornate sea-blue bits to cover her breasts and crotch. Both of them possess button eyes, but are painted to look like normal eyes. When they unzip their "suits", they are revealed to be much younger, each dressed in green and pink striped outfits respectively, their appearance being similar to the posters in the real Spink and Forcible's room from their theatrical days. During Coraline's game to find the ghost eyes, the Other Mother has turned them into into a two-headed taffy creature (an homage to the real Spink and Forcible's interest in ancient, foreign taffy). Personality During the show, Other Spink and Forcible were believed to possess similar personalities to their originals, and have even been shown to be jealous of each other when the audience applauds the other, but this was most likely a part of the show. When transformed, they are shown to be inactive until Coraline attempts to take the tall ghost girl's eye (disguised as the pearl on Other Forcible's ring), they latch onto her, shouting at her to "leave", "thief" and "give it back"! History Entering the dark theatre, Coraline spots a torch on the floor and uses it to see her surroundings more clearly. She also discovers that the Other Spink and Forcibles' Scottish Terriers have transformed into vicious dog-bat hybrids. Suddenly, the stagelight turns on by itself and it reveals a giant taffy wrapper hanging from the ceiling. Climbing onto the stage, Coraline uses her magical stone to search for the second ghost eye and she discovers that it was located within the cocoon. Shoving her hand inside the cocoon, she grabs a pair of hands which were clutching onto the ghost eye. As she nearly removes the ghost eye off from the hands, the Other Spink and Forcible, in their taffy monster form, emerge from the cocoon and yell at her to give back the ghost eye. Struggling to get the ghost eye off from them, Coraline throws the torch onto the bats which wakes them up. The bats plan to swoop down on her but Coraline ducks down in time as the bats swoop down onto the Other Spink and Forcible instead and attacks them. Their faces are left disfigured from the attack as they turn grey and lifeless. The rest of the theatre eventually transforms into stone as well. Gallery Old Other Spink Forcible.jpg|In disguise of their older-selves. Other Spink.jpg|Other Spink. Other Forcible.png|Other Forcible. Other Spink Forcible Candy.jpg|Other Spink and Forcible as a taffy monster. 3329976872_1df078b84e.jpg|Their audience of Scottish Terriers. Screenshot (58).jpg|Coraline ducks down from the flying bats, which causes them to attack the Other Spink and Forcible instead, killing them instantly. Other Spink and Forcible and their bat winged dogs went gray and lifeless along with their section of the world.png|Other Spink and Forcible and their bat winged dogs go gray and lifeless along with their section of the world. Navigation Category:Movie Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Food Category:Female Category:Evil Creation Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Twin/Clone Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Humanoid Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Demon Category:Delusional Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Contradictory Category:Enforcer Category:Psychopath Category:Monsters Category:Monster Master Category:Opportunists Category:Homicidal Category:Neutral Evil Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Wrathful Category:Charismatic Category:Control Freaks Category:Scapegoat Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Paranormal Category:Amoral Category:Tragic Category:Nameless